The Walking Dead: Beyond The Lands of Whispers & Screams
by DeadGirl.2010
Summary: The sequel to Through the Lands of Monsters & Demons; Dani and Daryl Dixon have been living a peaceful yet chaotic life, raising their twin sons in the aftermath of the apocalypse. All of the combined communities have enjoyed a prosperous and happy existence after the war with the Saviors. But now a new enemy has threaten to destroy everything they have worked hard for.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead: Beyond the Lands of Whispers & Screams

By

Natalie Thomas

Chapter One

 _ **Alexandria Safe Zone, Five Years Ago…..**_

 _Dani and Daryl were into their third day of their honeymoon and showed no signs of slowing down. They mainly lived in the living room on the queen sized mattress Daryl had brought down from upstairs, saying it would be more convenient since they would be near the kitchen._

 _And the last three days were filled with passion and endless lovemaking, rarely stopping unless they had to cook a meal or take a shower. But for the most part, they stayed in their little comfortable bed by the fireplace, with all the curtains drawn on the first floor._

 _After another round, they both laid together spent and sweaty but blissful. Dani snuggled herself against her new husband, feeling so peaceful and content in his arms._

 _"Damn, woman. You're a goddamned tiger, ain't ya," he whispered as he held her._

 _"Well, you just bring the beast out of me," she giggled softly, perking her head up and giving him a small kiss on his lips._

 _Daryl grinned. "Funny. You don't mind me putting the beast in ya."_

 _Dani lightly slapped his chest and sighed. "Daryl! You're so bad!"_

 _"Yeah, but you like it," he smirked as he kissed the side of her neck, being so happy with her. He then leaned back and looked up at the ceiling with a little smile. "Ya know, I think things are gonna be all right."_

 _Dani lifted herself on her shoulder to look at her new husband. "Well, things are going really good. The mill is being constructed. And there are plans for a huge community building as well. And with the patrols and the trading between communities, I'd say things are getting better."_

 _He then frowned a little, concerning Dani._

 _"Ya know, everytime somethin' good happens, somebody shows up and fucks it up," he said with a little concern in his tone. "And I keep thinkin' when the next bad thing happens again."_

 _Dani rested her chin on Daryl's chest and sighed. "I know. I get that too. But with Jesus and Eugene herding walkers away and patrols going back and forth on the main roads, I feel a little better. Right now we're just anticipating the worst because that's what happened to us before. But now I feel confident that things are only going to get better."_

 _Daryl lifted his head up to meet his wife's gaze. He stroked the back of her head and watched her smile at him as he gently caressed her. "You always know how to make me feel a little better, Sugar," he told her._

 _Dani smiled so thoughtfully at him. "So do you, my beautiful man."_

 _She lifted herself up to kiss him again and he instinctively rolled his body to meet hers, continuing to kiss her passionately._

 _And Dani smiled with each kiss, feeling elated and content that their lives are only just improving. She knew at that moment that every community will thrive and prosper and the fear they once had will fade away in their memories._

 _ **Alexandria Safe Zone, present day…**_

 __Dani awoke to someone kissing her shoulder. She smiled and lifted her head to see her husband Daryl gently stroking her back, continuing to kiss her shoulder.

"Good morning," she said, half tired and half pleased.

He grinned with those perfect steel blue eyes and gently pushed her on her back and placed his lips on hers in a lingering kiss.

"Honey, what about…."

"Shhh…don't worry," he whispered as he gently placed himself between her legs and kissed her passionately now.

At this point, she didn't want to stop him.

She felt his lips move down her neck and towards her breasts; making her moan and squeal at the delight he was giving her. Five years on and every time they made love was just like the first time.

She placed both hands on his face and kissed him hard, sighing sweetly between kisses. She so wanted him this morning before they had to face the world today.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?"

A child's voice immediately made them jump. Daryl quickly got off his wife as Dani pulled the bed covers over her breasts. They then saw their twin sons, Darren and Derrick, standing there in their pajamas, looking very curiously at them.

"Oh….hi boys," Dani smiled embarrassed, as Daryl looked very uncomfortable.

"What were you doing," Derrick, the oldest, asked again, standing with his twin brother who looked at them with that huge smile of his.

"Well….um…Mommy and me…" Daryl trailed off, not knowing what to say to a boy so young.

"Derrick, don't be silly! I know what they were doing," Darren told his brother and smiled at his parents. "They were hugging!"

Derrick's face turned into amazement. "Oh! They were hugging!"

Both boys immediately smiled at their slightly mortified parents as they looked at each other amused.

"Yes, Darren. You're right. Mommy and Daddy were only hugging," she told them, looking at Daryl with a giddy gaze.

"Yeah, well, Mommy was hugging Daddy more, boys," Daryl responded, which resulted in his wife giving him a light slap on his upper arm, giving him the look of what were you thinking, but humorously.

"So, you're both getting up now," Darren asked excitedly.

"Yeah! We're playing walkers and good guys today," Derrick responded.

Walkers and good guys was a game the children of the community came up with themselves. It was more of a form of Tag to them. Three to four children pretend to be walkers and try to grab the good guys. If the walkers grab one of the good guys, then the good guy becomes a walker. If the remaining good guys touch the walker's heads with a half cut water noodle, the walker dies. Dani thought it was a smart game for them to play so that they can prepare themselves for when they would have to kill actual walkers.

Dani leaned over in their bed and rubbed Derrick's hair a little, making him laugh. "We will, but first you both go downstairs and Mommy and Daddy will be right down to make you breakfast."

"Okay," Darren chirped up. He and his brother then left their room and Dani and Daryl could hear their little footsteps march down the stairs.

Dani smiled widely, still embarrassed by their fraternal twin sons walking in right before they would have sex. Daryl started to snicker.

"Those boys of ours. We gotta start locking our door at night," he said to her.

Dani shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. What if something happens in the middle of the night and the boys need to get to us and they can't open our door?"

Daryl thought about it for a moment and then he nodded. "Hell, ya know better than I do. I was thinking of….."

"I know. Me too. But I promise, tonight, we will make up for this morning." She then got out of bed and put on her long nightgown and bath robe. "Now we have to go downstairs and fix breakfast."

"Aaawww…I got blue balls, Dan," he told her in disappointment.

Dani merely looked at him with a smug smile. "You'll survive. Now get up."

Daryl then smirked and put on his boxers. He then pulled on his black faded t-shirt that had some holes in it. He followed Dani down the stairs where they found their sons sitting on the couch and reading Dora the Explorer books from the Alexandria Library. Daryl leaned over the couch to his sons and they grinned at him.

"So, what you boys want for breakfast," he grunted, chuckling as his sons giggled at him pretending to be a grouch.

Both boys looked at each other and smiled excitedly. "Pancakes," they both said in union.

"Pancakes? Hell, you both had those yesterday," he answered back being playful.

"We love pancakes," Darren perked up at his father.

"And bacon," Derrick chirped back, making his daddy laugh.

"'Kay! Gonna see what me and your momma gonna make ya," he said as he walked over to the kitchen where his wife was already mixing the ingredients together. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll make the pancakes, Daryl. You get started on the bacon and potatoes," she told him. He smiled at her and obliged. She mixed the ingredients together as he started up the frying skillets and retrieving what he needed from the fridge.

Soon they began making their breakfast together, listening to their sons laugh about the books they were reading together. Dani looked over her shoulder and saw them play with toy trucks on the beaten down coffee table. It made her squirm a little because they were playing in an area where they were most likely conceived.

After fifteen minutes, breakfast was served. Their sons hurried to their places at the table and waited eagerly to be served their favorite morning meal. Dani placed a medium sized pancake on each of her son's plates and poured a little maple syrup they've made a few months prior. A piece of bacon followed by a small portion of fried potatoes completed their meal and Dani started to cut up their pancakes into small pieces for her boys.

Daryl started to eat his meal as he watched his two boys receiving their plates. One by one they took their forks and started to eat happily.

"Thank you, Mommy," Darren, their little pixie child, said with a huge smile on his face. He was at least three minutes younger than Derrick and had the most engaging smile. Since he was two months old, he would just look at you and smile so widely at you, forcing you to adore him. He was also very smart, speaking full sentences at the time he was two and was now reading at a first grade level. However, he was sensitive and would feel bad if someone picked on him. His brown hair was short and curly and he had his mother's deep ocean blue eyes.

"This is really good, Mommy," Derrick, their oldest son, told her. Even though he was still young, he was beginning to pick up on things. At age three, he became aware of the monsters outside their walls and knew right away that one day he would grow up to help kill them. Naturally he was very good at walkers and good guys, practicing his skills to become a walker killer just like his own father. His blond hair was cut short and he had steel blue eyes just like his dad. He was easy going with the other children but wanted to grow up fast already.

"Daddy, when can I start to kill walkers," Derrick asked him.

Daryl grunted as he looked at his son. "Well, boy, you gotta be bigger than ya are now. You're too small to handle a gun. So I'd say ya gotta be eight."

"Eight," Derrick cried out, feeling dejected. "But that's a long time! I'm only five now!"

"Sweetie, your father is right," Dani told him, rubbing his back. "You are too small to handle weapons. And a walker could easily pick you up and gobble you up. You don't want that, do you?"

Derrick looked disappointed. "No. But I'm the best at walkers and good guys! So I know I can kill real walkers, not fake ones."

"Of course you are, Derrick. But real walkers is different," Daryl leaned over the table to talk to him. "When you get bigger, I promise I'll take you out so you can kill a walker." He then turned to Darren who looked a little disturbed. "And you too, Darren."

Darren sighed as he looked down. "I don't like the walkers. I want to read more books and play Chutes and Ladders."

Dani smiled at him, her eyes widening. "I know, honey. But you have to learn sooner or later how to fight like Mommy and Daddy did. That way you won't become a walker too."

Derrick shrugged. "I know. But I don't like it."

Daryl stuffed some potatoes in his mouth and breathed heavy, looking at his son. His eyes twinkled a little. "I hate it too, Darren. But it's what has to be done."

"Yeah, Darren. So don't be a chicken," Derrick spoke up, laughing at him.

"Stop it, Derrick! I'm not a chicken," Darren cried out loud, looking distressed.

"Yeah you are! You're a chicken!" Derrick began flapping his arms and making caw sound like a chicken.

"No I'm not! You're being mean," Darren shouted.

"Hey! Derrick! Stop that," Daryl spoke to him in a very firm tone that made Derrick a little jumpy. "It ain't nice to make fun of anyone. Especially your brother. Don't ever be mean to him."

Derrick looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he replied with a little sob in his throat.

Daryl nodded. "Now apologize to your brother and be friends."

Derrick looked at Darren, whose lip trembled. "I'm sorry, Darren. I didn't mean it."

Dani turned to Darren and touched his shoulder. "Now what do you say," she asked him.

Darren looked down at the table, not glancing at his brother. "Thank you," he replied in a meek tone.

Dani and Daryl looked up at each other and nodded, knowing they did the right thing right there. Parenthood was not at all easy. They love their sons very much but sometimes have to be firm with them. And Daryl struggled with himself, making sure he wouldn't smack his children for any infraction they've committed. Like his own father did. His father would have slapped him and Merle and not for hurting each other, but for being loud. On the day they were born, he promised not to become that terrifying man at all.

And Daryl still kept his hair long though Dani would cut it for him when he asked her. And when he got angry he still looked scary. But most of the time, he had a gentleness with the boys who had looked at to him as a true hero. They were five years old and very proud of their daddy. He still hunted and did afternoon patrols of the roads. And he would also help Jesus, David, Eugene and Aaron herd large groups of walkers away from the reinforced roads and communities. But if there wasn't a dire emergency, he would be home in mid afternoon to help Dani with their boys.

And Dani, at 42, still looked good herself, despite the little wrinkles forming around her eyes. Although she kept up with rifle shooting and occasional hunting, she had resigned herself to teaching English to the children and some teens who decided to continue their education instead of apprenticeship. She would also help with the sowing crops and harvests. And soon Derrick and Darren would begin kindergarten. Sometimes she had to look at her family in wonder and amazed at how much they all had grown.

~0~

After breakfast, Daryl and Dani helped their kids get ready to go outside. Then they dressed themselves. Daryl still wore his vest with the angel wings as Dani wore a simple green t-shirt with light blue jeans and brown boots. They put their gun holsters on and called out for their kids to get moving, which was followed by the pounding of footsteps across the hall and up to the front door.

"Now boys," Daryl began, leaning over his small sons. "What do you always do?"

The boys thought for a moment. Then Derrick spoke up in a small, unsure voice. "Um..always know where we are and what we're doing."

Daryl smiled. "That's right. Now, what do ya do if you see a walker inside these walls?"

"Run and find someone we know and tell them," Darren spoke up.

"That's very good. And what do you do afterwards," Dani asked inquisitively.

"Don't run away. Stay with you," Derrick answered confidently.

"That's good," Daryl replied, pleased at how smart his boys were. "Now let's go."

Daryl swung the door open and the boys ran outside together giggling with their parents walking behind them, passing by their own vegetable garden they had planted well over five years ago. Daryl snuck his arm around Dani's back as they watched their sons walk ahead, waving hello to everyone passing by.

Daryl smirked as he saw the boys getting a lot of attention. Everyone who came by them smiled and would say, "Why if it isn't the Dixon boys! What good boys they are!" It made Daryl proud to see that the Dixon name was now a name of pride and not filled with shame. The boys were full of smiles as they walked with their parents towards Rick's and Carol's house. They passed by the large community building on their left where they say people coming and going, handling the usual business of Alexandria.

They saw Rick on his front porch watching Judith pick flowers with Carol. He waved over at the Dixons and they smiled back at him.

"Hey Rick," Daryl called out to him as they approached. The boys saw Judith dressed in her pink t-shirt and blue shorts and ran up to her. She turned around and smiled at them.

"Hi Judy! Wanna play walkers and good guys," Derrick chimed.

Judith smiled. "Yes! I'll be a good guy," she said.

"No, I wanna be the good guy," Derrick talked back with whining in his voice.

Darren smiled. "How about you be a walker first and then the good guy?"

Derrick thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Okay! Let's play!"

Judith gave the flowers she had picked to Carol with a smile. "For you, Mommy," she said, making Carol smile. She then ran to her friends and started to play the game.

The children ran around the yard as their parents watched them closely. But Dani could tell that something wasn't right. Rick seemed a little sad today for some reason.

"So, how's everything, Rick," she asked him. Rick looked down sadly at the porch and sighed.

"Carl wants to go into an apprenticeship," he told them.

Daryl nodded. "You mean he's going to work for the mill?"

Rick shook his head. "Nah. He wants to train with Earl over in Hilltop."

Everyone remained silent for a moment. Carol began to speak, comforting her boyfriend.

"Carl's a young man now. Just turned nineteen. But this is very hard. Rick doesn't want to let him go," she told them.

Dani shrugged. "I was about his age when I had my own place in Chicago. Maybe this will be good for him."

"Yeah, but he'll be too far away," Rick said. "I was hoping for he'd stay a little longer."

"But being a blacksmith and all, Rick. That's a good trade. He'll learn a lot," Daryl said. "And Carl's a tough kid. Been tough since I knew him."

Rick shrugged. "I know. He adapted to all of this so he could live. And now we have everything under control and he wants to leave the nest. I'm trying to get it. He not a kid anymore. He hasn't been one since day one. Now we make a safe place for kids to grow up in and he's leaving." He grunted then. "Being a blacksmith is very valuable now. I have to think of that."

Carol hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Sweetheart, this is normal to feel this way. Children grow up and leave the nest. At least we have Judith." She smiled at the blonde little girl as she pretended to be a walker, snarling and growling at the Dixon twins.

That made Dani a little sad, knowing her children would have to leave the nest someday. But one thing that comforted her was that their kids were growing up safe. Something she never imagined before.

"And he'll be with Maggie, Glenn and little Hershel, Rick," Dani spoke up. "He'll be with family so he'll be fine."

Rick nodded. "You're right. I haven't told Carl that I would say yes, but now that I think about it, it's a good idea."

Dani smiled, knowing full well Carl would be okay. That kid had a resilient side to him and was growing strong.

Just then, Olivia ran up to Rick, looking panicked, causing Dani and Daryl to put their hands on their handguns. "Rick! Come to the gate," she yelled. "Jesus, David and Eugene brought new people here!"

Rick picked up Judith as Dani picked up Derrick and Daryl grabbed Darren. Carol followed behind, being very cautious about these new people. As they drew closer to the gate, they saw a woman in her mid-twenties standing with four other people, two women and two men, standing at the gate with Jesus and Eugene, looking like a deer caught in headlights. They were looking around in awe of the place they had just come to but Dani knew exactly what they were thinking. Were we good people?

Dani then saw David waving her over to the side of the gate and she walked over to him. "David, who are these people," she asked him.

David looked upset and he shook his head. "We fucked up," he told her. "We fucked up bad."

"What do you mean," Dani asked.

"What's fuck," Derrick asked, making Dani gasp a little but she wasn't too concerned about the language.

Eugene came over to her, startled. "We were driving a huge herd about ten miles away. We had no idea they were there."

"The herd we were driving away stumbled right into these people, killing one of them," Jesus replied. He then turned to the strange woman who looked so angry and sad. "I'm so sorry about what happened," he told her.

The woman's face grew angry. "You're sorry? It's bad enough that Bernie got killed out there! It's another when you bring us here and take our weapons!"

"It's just a precaution," Jesus told her. "You'll get them back after we can trust you."

"Um…..hello," Rick started, trying to get her attention. "I'm the leader of this community. I know you have concerns, but if you want to stay here, that's one of the rules. All new comers must surrender their weapons until we feel we can trust them." He then looked at her with concern. "Please let me trust you."

Dani slowly approached her, holding her son in her arms. "Please trust us as well. We are good people. But we have so much to protect, as you can see," she explained, referring to her children. "And we are so sorry about what had happened earlier. What is your name?"

The woman was still angry but she was beginning to calm down as she looked at Dani's sympathetic face, trying to assure her that everything was okay. Dani understood however that this woman was scared.

"Magna," she replied. She then turned to her group. "This is Yumiko, Luke, Connie and Kelly."

Dani nodded to each and every one of them respectfully. "I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani. This is my son Derrick." She then looked over at Daryl still holding Darren, who looked a little scared. "And this is my husband Daryl and our son Darren. And we welcome you to Alexandria Safe Zone."

 **Behold! My first chapter of my sequel; Beyond The Lands of Whispers & Screams. It will be chaotic, of course. But I hope you like it! Please review! And thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Come with me and we'll talk," Rick told Magna who glared at him distrustfully. Then she looked around the community and sighed.

"All right, we'll talk," Magna told Rick. "But we can leave anytime we want to, right?"

Rick nodded. "Of course. I understand how you feel."

Daryl put down Darren and walked up to Rick. "You want me to come with you," he asked him.

Rick shook his head. "Nah. We got this. You have your tracking class today, right?"

Daryl nodded. Besides herding and hunting for the community, he took it upon himself to train children ages eight and up to learn how to hunt and how to track. It was a very important skill to have and Daryl was the best teacher. He also trained teens and adults as well.

Carol walked over to Daryl and smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can handle everything here."

Daryl then walked back to his family and watched as Rick and Carol walked back to Magna to speak with her. Reluctantly, she nodded and was about to walk with Rick at first but then stopped to look at Dani and her children. Magna continued to stare at Dani as she was being led by Rick and Jesus to the community building. Derrick glared back at her suspiciously in his mother's arms while Darren buried his face in his father's lower leg. Magna then cast a steely glance at Derrick and her eyes squinted as she walked away. Derrick looked up at his mother with concern.

"That lady looked at me funny," Derrick told Dani. "Why did she do that?"

Dani sighed. "I guess they haven't seen someone as young as you for a very long time."

"I don't like them," Darren spoke up. "They're scary."

Daryl chuckled. "Hey! I'm a scary looking guy, right?"

Darren smiled. "No you're not, Daddy." He started to giggle a little as Daryl set him down on the ground. Dani followed suit and put Derrick with his brother. They both stood together and watched them enter the building with Rick and Jesus. "But they're scary looking."

Carol smirked, still holding Judith. "I'll go see what's going on. I may need to interview a couple of them."

"All right. Be careful," Daryl told her as she began to walk away. Daryl put his arm around Dani and gave her a furtive look.

"There could be a problem with them," he told her. She nodded.

"I get it," she responded.

David leaned up against the wall and shook his head. "We didn't even see them at first. We were driving a huge herd away from the main road. The largest we've ever had to deal with."

"He's right," Eugene said, taking a step towards them. "As we were herding them, that's when we saw the group. One of them….didn't make it."

"You don't think they'll blame us for this, do you," Aaron asked, looking worried. "We did everything we could."

Daryl shook his head. "You brought 'em here. That's one way of making it up to 'em."

Dani put her hand on her brother's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. "You did everything you could, Dave. I'm sure it will be okay. Especially when they see what a great place this is. Right now, they have their guard up and unsure if this is a good place."

Derrick patted his uncle's knee and smiled up at him. "You're still a good guy, Uncle Dave," he said sweetly, making his uncle feel a little better.

Darren shook his head and looked worried. "I still don't like them," he said. "They could be bad guys who want to hurt us."

Aaron smiled at him and rubbed the top of his head. "I don't believe they are bad guys, Darren. I just think they're scared. But we'll help them." He then looked up at Dani and Daryl and smiled. "Just like we helped your mommy and daddy."

Daryl smirked. "Yeah, more like we helped you more," he said.

Dani slapped his arm lightly, making him shrug a little.

"I'll go see if Rick needs anything," Eugene said as he began to walk away.

"I'm coming with you," Aaron told him. "I need to tell you that horn you made really worked out there."

"Thanks," Eugene said as they walked together, leaving the family behind.

David began to walk with Dani and Daryl and his nephews to the townhouses where Dani taught English. As they got closer, a group of students between eight and twelve were gathered in the courtyard, holding their rifles and various weapons. They became alert when they saw their instructor walking towards them, and Daryl started to slow down with his family. He then turned to Dani and smiled a little.

"Looks like my class is here," he said. "Gotta go."

Dani nodded. "Just be careful out there, all right?"

Daryl nodded. "Sure." He kissed her gently on her lips. He then picked Darren up first and kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"You be good today, all right," he asked his son.

Darren gave him a devilish smile. "No I won't," he joked and started to laugh.

Daryl set him down on the ground and picked up Derrick who started to giggle in his father's arms. Daryl kissed him on the cheek and hugged him too.

"Now, you be good too," he said.

Derrick looked over at the class and started to frown. "I wish I was going with you, Daddy. I wanna learn how to track and hunt too."

Daryl rubbed his head. "Son, like I said, ya gotta be older."

Derrick shrugged. "Okay," he bellowed sadly.

Daryl then looked at Dani one last time and grinned at her. "I'll be back at lunch," he said.

Dani nodded. "I know. We'll meet you by the community building." She then took her sons hands in each hand. "Now I gotta get these two to kindergarten. I'll see you later, honey."

"All right. Bye," he told her. Then he leaned a little. "I love ya," he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

Daryl looked over at his brother-in-law and patted his shoulder. "You still did good, Dave," he told him. "Don't forget that."

David smiled faintly and nodded. "Thanks, Daryl."

Daryl then headed for the students and started to bark orders at them. The students came to attention just like soldiers as he came by.

"All right! Now today, we're gonna track squirrels! Not rabbits or hogs, squirrels," he told them.

The students calmly nodded. Dani could see that they feared him but respected him as well. Daryl was the guy every boy looked up to, a man they could trust and someone they admired. Daryl didn't want to admit it, but Dani knew he liked the admiration. He was no longer considered a redneck by the people. He was a mountain man, a survivalist who can teach their children how to survive in such a hostile world.

"Dani," a voice spoke to her. "Dani..stop daydreaming."

Dani turned to see her brother giggling at her. She shook her head and felt embarrassed.

"I wasn't daydreaming," she told him. "I just like to look at my husband train some students."

David nodded. "That's all right. I can see why."

He then walked with Dani and her sons to the main school building, which was two converted townhouses newly rebuilt after the bombing by the Saviors. Dani looked over at her brother and patted his back.

"You feeling any better," she asked him.

David nodded and smiled hopefully at her. "Yeah. I mean, I still feel awful about what happened, but there was nothing we could do. I just hate it when people die, you know? We had too much of it already."

Dani nodded somberly, taking in what her brother said, wanting to say something to put his mind at ease. But then she saw Carol walking up to her with Judith holding her hand. Dani waved at her and Carol waved back.

"I almost forgot that she had to go to school," Carol said as she let go of Judith's hand. "There was so much drama today that it slipped my mind for a moment."

"How'd it go with Magna's group," Dani asked her.

Carol nodded. "Tomorrow I interview her but for now they're free to walk around. Rosita and Sasha showed them where they'll be staying tonight. Tara has their weapons in the armory and she's adding additional forces to guard it."

"Smart," David replied. "When do you think we can tell them about our lifer?"

"Oh, him," Carol said with an annoyed tone. "We will have to tell them about Negan eventually. But for now, let them get a feel for this place. They've been out there a long time and they may not trust us at first. Remember how we were when we first got here?"

Dani nodded, remembering the distrust she had of the Safe Zone, although it wasn't for the people, it was more of how they lived as though the world hadn't changed. It was a dangerous way to be until Rick's group arrived and showed them the world will always get in unless you are ready.

"Well, I gotta go check on Annie and Janie right now," David told them. "I'll see you at lunch." He turned around and walked towards the clinic where Annie would be with their three-year old daughter Janie.

"He still looks bummed," Dani mentioned as she stood with Carol.

"He'll get over it," Carol replied. She then smiled at Judith playing with Dani's sons in front of the town house. "Look at that. Children playing. Not a care in the world."

Dani put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Of course. It's how it should be for them. Let us do the worrying and let them have happy childhoods. At least, as much of a happy childhood that we can give them." Dani then realized something sad about Carol, the way she looked at the children seemed worrysome. "You all right, Carol?"

Carol shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking of Sophia. She would've been Carl's age now. And Carl talking about leaving the nest just makes me worried. I do think of him as my son. And not just because I'm with Rick. I was close with his mother before she died and she helped me so much after I lost Sophia. I guess you can say I became like a second mother to him after Lori died." She bit her lower lip and sighed. "I don't feel ready to say goodbye to him yet."

"Has Rick made his decision," Dani asked her.

Carol shook his head. "He's still thinking on it. But he doesn't have much choice. Carl's an adult now. He's old enough to make his own decisions. We knew he'd leave the nest one day, but Hilltop is a half day's ride there. That's still far."

"Yeah, but he'll be with Maggie and Glenn. They're family," Dani told her. Then she smiled and wrapped her arm around her best friend. "And you have me and Daryl too, along with these little hellions we have here." She pointed to the twins running around with the other school children, laughing as they played walkers and good guys.

"Oh, how could I ever forget my little guys," Carol laughed. She then smiled at her friend. "You're right, Dani. I think Carl will be all right."

Just then the clunk of the cowbell chimed through the air, signaling the start of school. The children groaned with disappointment as they headed up the steps to their schoolhouse.

"Gotta go," Dani told Carol as she hugged her. "See you at lunch?"

"Sure. We'll talk more then," Carol told her. She bent over and hugged Judith. "Now Judy, you be good, or else I will tie you up to a tree where the monsters outside will eat you up."

Judith laughed. "You always say that, Mommy!"

"I know, so don't you forget it," Carol said in a stern but playful tone.

Judith then ran with her friends inside the building as Dani walked in after her. She saw some of the kids walk up the stairs to their rooms and some going into the living room to sit at their desks which were built around the time the two townhomes were under construction.

Dani walked up the stairs to her own classroom where she saw the children settling into their desks for the morning. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Good morning, class," Dani said out loud, smiling.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dixon," the children said in unison, looking eager to start their day.

~0~

David smiled when he saw his wife taking inventory at the clinic. He walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder, spinning her around. She smiled sweetly at him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're back," she told him. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Annie," he sighed as he hugged her. "It's been a bad morning but seeing you makes me feel better." He then released her from his embrace and looked around. "Where's Janie?"

She pointed to a corner where his little girl was kneeling at a coffee table, drawing pictures on the recently made paper with a pink pencil. The little girl had bright red hair and blue eyes and she smiled gleefully at the picture she was drawing.

"Thank God we figured a way to make paper because I don't know what we would have done without," Annie told her husband, giggling a little.

David kissed Annie on her cheek and walked over to Janie, who beamed at his presence and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Daddy," she squealed at him. "Did you get rid of the walkers?"

"Yeah, baby girl, I did," David told her in a soothing voice. "There were lots of them, but Daddy and his friends took care of it."

"Good! They stink," she exclaimed, making David chuckle.

"Yes, that's true. They do stink," David repeated.

Annie walked over to him and patted his back. "I hope you won't be gone for too long next time," Annie said. "I know it's important to keep the roads safe, but we miss you when you're gone."

David nodded. "I know. But I'll see what I can do. I promise."

Annie then kissed him gently on his lips and sighed. "I hope so."

The front door swung open and Carl stepped inside, carrying a tote bag with him and looking eager to see them.

"Hi guys," he said with a smile. "David, you're back."

"Um…yeah. What's up," David asked him.

Carl shrugged. "I don't know if my dad has told you guys, but I've decided to start apprenticeship with Earl at Hilltop," Carl told them proudly. "I know my dad doesn't want me to go, but since I'm nineteen, he doesn't have much of a choice, right?"

David nodded. "Well, Carl, you're not a kid anymore. We're proud of you and I know you'll do great."

Annie walked over to him and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "You'll be safe out there, all right? Say hi to Maggie and Glenn for me. We hardly ever see them."

Carl reached into his bag and pulled out wood carvings for them. "I made these this week. I thought you guys might like one?" He handed David a carving of a horse, making David pleased.

"This is really good, Carl. I'm impressed," David responded.

"Thanks. But it'll be better when I can make spears and knives. Then everyone will be really impressed."

David then patted Carl on his shoulder. "I was your age when I left home too," he told the young man in front of him. "Some time or other, we all leave the nest."

"What about Enid," Annie asked him. "Have you told her what you're going to do?"

Carl shrugged. "Why should I? She's not my girlfriend. We haven't been together in three years."

"Yeah, but she seems to still like you," David asked him.

Carl shook his head. "Not really. I think she's only interested in the thought of me not being with anyone else, but not with her. Believe me, I tried. One minute, she wants me back. And then she gets annoyed, saying I'm too needy and stuff. It never ends." Carl then sighed. "I really did like her, but there was always something I couldn't do right for her."

Annie leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, we'll still look after her, all right? And you take care of yourself."

Carl smiled. "I will, Annie." He then turned around and headed for the front door. "I have another person to see since I'm in the area."

David winced a bit. "I'm surprised you still speak with him, after everything."

Carl shrugged. "I know. And I still hate him after everything he did. I always will. But I get him. I don't know why but I do."

Annie took a step towards him. "Carl, you are nothing like Negan."

Carl took a deep breath and sighed sadly. "I know. But I think there's a part of him that's still human. In fact, I saw it at the Sanctuary, when he made me cry. He immediately apologized and said sometimes it's hard to remember I'm just a kid."

"What did he make you cry about," David asked him, concerned.

Carl looked up at him sadly. "He said something about my mom. My real mom."

With that, Carl left the clinic, leaving Annie and David alone with their daughter.

Annie walked over to her husband and wrapped her arm across his back. "Hard to believe how much that kid has grown," she told him.

David chuckled. "He was already grown up before. Only now he's grown a couple of inches."

~0~

At the end of the day, everyone went home. Daryl and Dani walked with David and Annie back to their homes with their children scampering around in front of them. Along the way, everyone waved goodnight to them, smiling at their children as they walked by. Soon they came by Rick's house, where they found him sitting on his porch, looking a little sad.

Daryl stopped as he looked at Rick and felt bad for him. He told Dani to go ahead with the kids and she agreed. As she and his children walked on, Daryl approached Rick, holding the strap to his crossbow over his shoulder, biting his lower lip. Rick saw him coming his way and tried to look all right. But it was clear he was saddened by his son wanting to leave.

"Hey Rick," he said as he leaned against the post of the porch, at first wanting to leave the subject of Carl alone. "How're those people we brought in?"

Rick shrugged. "So far, they haven't been a problem. They've been looking around, trying to see what this place is like. Of course, they don't trust us."

Daryl scoffed. "I remember what it was like for us," he said. "Longer we were out there, the more we were becomin' what we really are."

Rick cocked his head at his brother. "And what is that, Daryl?"

Daryl groaned a little. "Us."

Rick nodded, understanding what he meant. Despite the fact that for the last five years they led peaceful clean lives with the other communities, they still had primal instincts running through their veins, making them to never forget how they survived in the first place. And these new people had been out there for months trying to survive. A place like this is almost a shock to them. Just like it was for Rick's group when they first arrived. One does not become civilized so soon.

Daryl sat down on the porch next to Rick and sighed. "You're thinkin' 'bout Carl, right," he asked him.

Rick nodded solemnly. "I knew this day would come. Way back when the world was normal, I knew he'd leave the nest and go to college. I was actually hoping that he would just want his own place here. He'd have independence of course, but we'd see him every day. But Hilltop. That's too far. We barely see anyone from there and when we do, it's when they're out patrolling."

"But Rick, him learnin' to be a blacksmith's very good," Daryl told him. "It's a good trade."

"It's a valuable trade," Rick spoke. "Thing is, I don't want him to go. But I don't want to hold him back."

"Then don't," Daryl answered him. "Don't hold him back. Besides, he's not a kid. And he ain't afraid of this world. You were right that night in the barn all those years ago, 'bout how kids adapted better to this. My son Derrick is already begging me to take him out to kill walkers. I would if he wasn't so damned small."

Rick chuckled. "That kid is something else. And his brother takes after his mother."

"You noticed. Darren sure does. Derrick, though, he reminds me of Merle. Merle was smart like Derrick. Kinda looks like him too."

Rick nodded. "I saw that too."

"Except he ain't gonna turn out like Merle. I'll make sure of it," Daryl promised. "Merle did some stupid ass things, but a lot of it was 'cause no one was really there to help him. Fuck, no one was there to help me."

Rick placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "And now, you have a lot of people who got your back. Including me and Carol. And Dani? I truly believe if you never met her, we'd have lost you for good."

Daryl nodded, remembering the anger and sorrow he carried in his gut after losing Beth. It felt so raw inside it nearly burned whatever human was left in him. But seeing Dani for the first time trying to survive on her own, walking along the road, looking as tough as she can be, he remembered he felt something coming back. Something he had tried so hard to bury down. Something that made him want to fight even harder. It was true. She did bring him back at that very moment.

Daryl smiled, remembering that moment in his life. He looked at his brother and began to stand up. "I gotta go back to my family," he said to Rick. "But I hope it all works out with Carl. He's always been a tough kid."

Rick nodded. "Thanks, Daryl. By the way, I wanted to know if you and Dani would want to come with us to Hilltop tomorrow. You can bring the kids. I'm sure they'd want to play with Hershel."

Daryl nodded. "I'll see what Dani says, but I don't think there's a problem."

Rick smiled. "Good. If you go, we leave at dawn. Make sure to pack for a few days. And I'm going to have a talk with my son."

Daryl nodded. "Will do. See you tomorrow."

He then walked back to his home feeling a little better. As soon as he reached his house, he opened the door and was immediately jumped on by his sons, who happily shouted "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

Daryl picked them both up and hugged them tightly, feeling even better knowing that his kids were very happy to see him.

He looked over at the kitchen where he saw Dani making dinner. She smiled at him and sighed. "Dinner's nearly ready, sweetheart. Wash up and it'll be ready in fifteen."

She had a large lantern lit on the counter for the electricity was off tonight. It was how they conserved power these days. Every third day the electricity would be turned off, but no one really cared about it too much. As long as they were fed and protected and lived in relative peace instead of servitude, the people were happy.

"Hey Hon," Daryl said as he walked over to her, his sons dangling from his arms. "I have somethin' to talk to ya 'bout."

~0~

"We're going to see Hershel tomorrow," Darren cheered at the dining room table when his parents relayed the news to them. Derrick also appeared excited as well.

"That's right, you two. We've decided to take a trip to see Aunt Maggie and Uncle Glenn at Hilltop," Dani told them as they ate their lamb stew with potatoes. "And you can have a sleep over with Hershel."

"Yeah! That's going to be cool," Derrick chimed in, excited about this news.

Daryl swallowed a huge mouthful of stew and held out his hand to the boys. "Now, when we go out there, we gotta be careful, boys."

Derrick nodded his head. "I know. It's not like here."

"Yeah. But more important, it's out in the open. Just 'cause there's guards patrolling the road we'll be on don't mean its safe. Anythin' can happen. Always remember that," Daryl told his sons.

Darren nodded. "Okay. And you'll make sure the monsters won't get us?"

Dani smiled and rubbed the top of her son's head. "We promise. Both of you will be very safe. We're going with Uncle Rick and I believe Carl is coming too."

Derrick smiled. "I like Carl. He's nice."

"His sister's nice too," Darren responded.

Daryl grinned at them. "Well, you boys eat up and then it's bedtime. We have to get up before dawn if we're going to go to Hilltop."

The boys smiled and continued to eat their dinner enthusiastically.

And Daryl and Dani smiled at each other, Dani's smile a little bit more seductive. She then winked at him and continued to eat, making Daryl grin even more, for he knew what she had in mind that night.

~0~

Negan fumed in the corner of his cell, pissed off at sitting in the dark and being stuck in this cell. Earlier Carl had come to visit him, telling him of his plan to leave Alexandria for Hilltop. He had told Negan that his father had reservations about letting him go. Negan gave him what he felt was good advice and that his father may be over protective but he loved him.

Damn, Negan felt like he was telling the kid the truth. Especially when Carl told him about how Enid was treating him. He remembered his exact words to the boy, to not feel hatred toward her. That she is going through major changes in her life and is not sure of what she wanted. He told him to just be nice but to also live his own life. And Negan had felt that dispensing the kid with sound advice was making him trust him more, like a friend.

Then Negan asked him if he still wanted to kill him, and Carl, without even hesitating, told him bluntly, "you know I always do."

That really got to Negan. After all the time they've spent together, talking and relating to each other, the boy still wanted him dead. All this time, he thought they were friends. He grunted and felt scorned, wishing he had killed the little prick after all. It would have broken his father in two and there never would have been this war in the first place. He would still have his harem of wives and relish in the humiliation of his men. He still would have been the king on top, keeping everyone in line.

"Why the fuck didn't I check that bitch for a knife," he muttered, thinking of how Dani Evans had gotten the best of him, slashing his throat after taking a beating. "Fuck…fuck..fuck..fuck!"

He curled up on his cot and sighed, knowing that the only thing that made his day was when Rick came by to take his bucket of waste away.

~0~

And in their new home, Magna spoke with her friends about the situation of Alexandria.

"Something about this place doesn't feel right," she told them. "Tomorrow, we will look around and see what they're trying to hide, for there is no such thing as a good place. Not anymore."

 **I'm sorry about being so late with the second chapter. It took me forever to write this. It's funny. I know where the story will go, but trying to write a good chapter to tie it all together is exhausting. I really hope you like it. Next Chapter, the long trip to Hilltop. A great reunion with old friends and something lurking in the woods beyond their charted areas threatens their peaceful existence.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dani awoke to the sound of her battery powered alarm clock ringing in the darkness. The dull ringing also woke her husband as she heard him snorting and shifting to his back. Dani then hit the snooze button and sighed as she looked at the glowing digits on the small screen showing 4:30 in the morning. She groaned as she lifted herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eye.

She then felt Daryl's hand on her back as he rubbed her skin and turned on his side to see her. "Gotta get up," he told her yawning.

Dani sleepily rested her chin on her right hand. "I know. I just hate getting up this early in the morning. Right before dawn." She stretched herself against the mattress and groaned. "My joints are all knotted up."

"Still sore from last night," her husband smirked at her, making her give him an amused look.

"You are too cute, dear," she responded as she sat up in their bed and stretched her arms to the ceiling, yawning. "Gotta get up, right?"

"Yeah. Gotta get movin'," he growled as he got up from the bed and put on his boxers.

Dani grinned at watching him put his clothes on, making her remember last night. After all these years, he still turned her on and the sex was even better than ever.

He saw her looking at him that way and winked at her. "Later, darlin'," he told her in a soft voice. "All right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

~0~

An hour later, the whole Dixon family was dressed and ate their breakfast consisting of corn flakes Dani had made the week before. After they were finished, they grabbed their duffel bags and headed outside to Rick's house, the rays of dawn started to filter in through the clouds as they walked to the street. Derrick and Darren started to race to their Uncle Rick's house excitedly, knowing that later today they would be playing with their best friend Hershel, whom they don't get to see much of since he lived far away at Hilltop. As they neared his house, they saw the carriage with two horses already in the front of the house, with bags and supplies piled up in the back of the bed.

Dani frowned a little. "Should we get Buttons Two and Cookie," she asked, referring to their own horses in the stable.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. Don't need to. They can stay where they are. We're only gonna be gone for two days. "

Dani shrugged. "All right, I suppose. I was thinking just in case we need to head back."

Daryl wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her forehead. "We'll leave with Rick after he gets done with Maggie. And there'll be more room when we get back."

Daryl was referring to Carl being left back at Hilltop for good, learning the trade of making swords and knives under Earl the blacksmith. It made Dani a little sad that they wouldn't see a lot of him anytime soon after Hilltop. She had grown fond of the boy over the years.

Dani smiled as she saw Rick walk out of his house with a duffel bag over his shoulder and waved at him. Rick saw them and waved back smiling.

"I see you're all ready," he told them as he threw his bag on the wagon. Dani and Daryl placed their luggage along with their sons on the bed of the wagon as well.

"We're good to go," Daryl told him, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "Let's hope nothin' goes wrong out there today."

Darren and Derrick walked up to Rick and smiled widely at him. "We're going to see Hershel today, right Uncle Rick," Derrick asked, his eyes lighting up.

Rick smiled at them and bent over to talk to them. "Of course. And if you're really good on this trip, I may let you hold the horse's strap. You'd like that?"

Darren's beamed at him as he nodded and clapped his hands. "Yeah. That would be so cool!"

Dani rubbed the top of Darren's face as he looked up at her, grinning enthusiastically. "You both will get to hold the strap, but first you have to do everything we say when we're out there. All right?"

Derrick nodded. "Yeah. We have to stay in the wagon and never put our arms out of the wagon ever."

Daryl crouched down to meet his son's gaze. "And why's that, Derrick?"

Derrick took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Because a walker can tear my arm off and I can bleed to death if I put my arm out of the wagon."

Daryl nodded confidently. "That's right. Even though we have people out there making sure the roads are clear, you can never tell. Somethin' could go wrong."

Darren tensed up a little, looking a little worried. "But nothing will go wrong, right," he asked in a timid tone.

Daryl put his hand on the boy's tiny shoulder and looked at him in his large blue eyes. "Nothing will go wrong, Darren. Me and Mom and Uncle Rick and Carl, we know how to handle walkers. Nothin' will happen at all."

Darren gave his father a suspicious look. "You mean it, Daddy?"

Daryl chuckled. "Of course I do, sweetheart."

He pulled his son close him and gave him a huge hug. "I swear you'll be safe," he assured him.

"Good, Daddy," Darren answered, feeling a little better. "Because if I die, Mommy would kill you."

That response made Daryl shake a little, but he took fun with it, looking at his son with a wide-eyed expression. "What? Momma's gonna kill me?"

Darren nodded. "She will!"

"That's enough, Darren," Dani said as she leaned against the wagon. "Nobody's going to kill nobody." She then looked over her shoulder and saw Carol walking out with Carl and Judith. Judith looked up at her brother sadly, holding a little sculpture of a bird in her little hands.

"Do you have to go, Carl," Judith asked, her voice choking. "I don't want you to go."

Carl patted the top of her head and sighed. "Judith, I have to go. But I promise I'll be back for the festival. And I'll bring you lots of presents, all right?"

Judith shrugged. "I guess. But I don't know why you have to go away. Can't you just stay here with Mom and Dad?"

Carl shook his head. "I want to learn how to make spears and arrowheads and knives. In order to do that, I have to go to Hilltop to learn. When you grow up, you'll understand."

Judith frowned at him. And then she sniffled just a little. "But you're my big brother. I don't want you to go."

Dani felt her heart ache for the little girl. She was so sad to see her big brother leave home. Carl was so protective of her when she was a baby and now he's leaving home, leaving her behind with their father and mother.

Carl crouched down to meet her gaze and took hold her little hand. "Judith, you'll see me soon. I promise. This isn't good bye. Just see you later. Understand?"

The little girl's lips curled up, but she tried to look understanding. She nodded her head, still looking as sad as can be. "I understand." She then hugged her big brother tightly around his neck, with him returning the hug.

Carol then lightly tapped Carl's shoulder and smiled at him. He stood up and he embraced her. Dani could see Carol's eyes tear up a little but she remained strong. "You'll always come back for visits," she told him. "And soon, you'll bring your wife and your kids over to see their grandparents all the time."

"Of course," Carl replied. "As a master blacksmith."

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek. "I still remember you as a little boy trying so hard to grow up. And here you are now; all grown up and ready to leave."

Carl chuckled at that statement. "Actually, I always felt like I wasn't a kid. Not for a very long time."

Rick then walked up to his family and put his hand on his son's back. "Time to go," he said in a gruff voice. He then picked up Judith and kissed her cheek, making her giggle a little.

"Now you be good, sweet thing," he told her.

"I promise, Daddy," she replied with a mischievous smile.

Rick then hugged Carol and kissed her gently. "I'll be back in a few days," he told her. "Keep an eye on things while we're gone."

Carol nodded. "Heath, Aaron, Jesus and David will be here with me. I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

Rick nodded. "And you have those people to interview today. Just make sure Tara still keeps watch over the armory."

"Will do, Rick," Carol assured him.

At that moment, David walked up to them, rubbing his head and yawning. "There you guys are," he said, looking over at his sister and Daryl. "You going already?"

Dani walked over and gave David a hug. "We should be back in a couple of days. You remember we're going to Hilltop."

"Yeah. And I'll help Carol keep things safe around here." He then turned to Daryl and shook his hand. "You look after my sister and my crazy nephews, would ya?"  
Daryl grunted. "Sure. You look after this place too."

David nodded. "Sure thing."

Dani and Daryl put their sons on the wooden benches along the sides of the wagon and climbed aboard. Dani sat in between her sons on the bench while Carl took the bench opposite of her. Daryl sat next to Rick on the driver's seats and winked at Carol one last time. She winked back and smiled.

"Don't you all get into trouble," she warned them with a smile.

Us? Trouble," Daryl asked pointing to himself. "Nah!"

Rick pulled the straps to the horses and steered them to the front gate, lurching the wagon forward, making Darren and Derrick jovial. They loved being pulled around on the wagon. They started to cheer and clap and smile as they neared the gate where Heath was, waving them over.

"Patrols were out all night and so far no sign of walkers," Heath told them as they got to the gate. "Just be careful out there."

Rick nodded. "Thanks, Heath. And remember, the Saviors will be by in three to four days for their trades. If I'm not here, you and Aaron can handle it."

Heath's face turned into a scowl. "What? Those psychos? They're a bunch of weirdos, Rick. They're the redheaded stepchild of this group and they know it!"

Rick shook his head. "Well, they're part of the network and they've helped us keeping us safe and providing fuel and clothing. And we haven't had a problem with them since the war."

Heath scoffed and kicked the dirt at his feet. "Yeah, whatever. I still say they should change their name into the bunch of weirdoes."

Dani and Carl looked at each other and laughed a little. True, they were allies with the Saviors. But Heath was right when he said that they were never really part of their group. There was still animosity against them for what they had done under Negan's leadership and most of the communities still felt uncomfortable when they were around. It would take a long time for them to be fully accepted without feeling awkward.

Heath opened the gate door for them and Rick proceeded to lead the wagon through the gates. Dani then saw Carl looking over his shoulder at something. Dani looked over Carl and saw he was staring at Enid who stood in the middle of the dirt road, appearing very miserable watching him go. Carl merely turned away and hunched forward, emotionless.

"She looks a little sad watching you go," Dani told him as she continued to look at the young woman with longing in her eyes.

Carl shrugged. "She'll get over it," he muttered, rubbing his knuckles and looking down at the wooden floor of the wagon bed.

Dani decided not to pursue the conversation and remained quiet as her sons played with their superhero action figures she had brought along to keep them entertained. They passed by the patrolmen who greeted them with nods and smiles who told them the roads were clear.

About a mile into their journey, Sasha and Scott rode by on their own horses and waved at them.

"Hey Rick, Daryl, Dani, Carl," she called out. "The roads are clear on our end."

"Good. We're going to Hilltop for a few days," Rick called out as she approached closer to him. "It's important that this road remains clear in the time being."

"I heard you," Sasha told him. She looked over at the twins and smiled. "I see you're bringing the Dixon boys with you. They better not get into any trouble out here."

Darren frowned at Sasha. "I don't get it. Why does everybody think we'll get into trouble?"

Daryl snorted. "Cause you are trouble," he laughed at him, leaning back in his seat and rubbing the top of his head, making Darren laugh.

Sasha smiled at the happy family and preceded to rider her horse down the road. "Be safe," she told them, knowing they would be.

Derrick then looked up to his mother and frowned just a little. "Mommy, when are we gonna get to Hilltop?"

Dani put her hand on his back and sighed. "Oh, not for a while. This is why we leave so early now. We probably won't get there until before sunset."

Derrick's eyes widened. "Wow, that's far," he said.

"Ah, not really," Daryl responded as he looked over his shoulder at him. "We are gonna make some stops along the way."

Derrick nodded and sat back against the wall of the wagon, sighing deeply. "Still it's a long time," he responded.

Rick chuckled a little. "Oh, we'll get there soon. And remember, I said if you both are good, you get to hold the strap to the horses."

Both boys' faces lit up. "Well be good," they both said in unison, making the adults laugh.

~0~

Back at the Safe Zone, David walked over to the mill where Olivia and Eugene were making the bread. The smell of it made David happy inside for it was a luxury they thought was lost in apocalypse. The electricity, however, was a problem and that was what he wanted to talk to Eugene about. The construction crew is building a large motel and the head of the crew, Siddiq, had some bad news to share with them this morning.

He walked inside the mill where he found Eugene and Olivia taking out the bread from the brick oven he and Eugene had constructed years before. Olivia greeted him with a big smile.

"We've made at least 10 loaves so far," she told him. "Production in wheat has gone through the roof!"

"Everything's running smoothly," Eugene informed him. "We'll have enough breads and pastries for the fair soon."

David smiled. "That's great. Eugene, I need to talk to you about the construction of the motel."

Eugene sighed. "I already know," he told David. "We won't be able to building electrical fixtures for the motel."

David shook his head sadly. "Yeah. So you spoke to him."

Eugene shrugged. "In my opinion, it's not a big deal. Most of us are basically using fuel lanterns and candles anyways. The electrical grid is nothing without transformers anyways. And we're running low on them."

David rubbed his chin. "Still, I was thinking we could make them ourselves. Using old fixtures. It could be possible." He then leaned in to Eugene and spoke in a low tone. "And remember how we wanted to set up the telegram system? That still could work."

Eugene shook his head. "But no one knows Morse code except you and your sister."

"They could learn, Eugene. I think it's important to have some kind of telecommunication system without wasting batteries on walkie talkies or just riding to and from communities."

Eugene nodded. "Or maybe a standard radio system, relying on radio waves." Eugene then turned to Olivia. "I'll be heading out with David to check more on the motel."

Olivia smiled. "Of course. We're done here anyway. Thanks for your help, Eugene."

Eugene smiled. "Your very welcome, Olivia."

Both men walked out of the mill and walked together down the dirt road past rows of houses and animal pens. Despite all the progress they've made, David could tell there was something wrong with his friend. Eugene seemed moody and sad about something.

"Everything okay, Eugene," David asked him.

Eugene sadly sighed out loud. "I don't know. I've got a lot on my mind."

"What? Everything going okay with Rosita," David asked him. The look Eugene gave him spoke the truth. Things were not okay in paradise.

"Rosita's been avoiding me lately," Eugene spoke. "I don't know. She's been moody and kind of withdrawn. And I think I know why."

David looked at him concerned. "Why's that?"

Eugene looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes. "Look at me, David. Just look at me. How could a woman like Rosita even want a guy like me? Sure, I lost some weight and I grew out the mullet, but I'm nowhere in her league." True, Eugene looked better. But he was still a bit portly and his hair was now long and braided into a pony tail, making him look like a biker guy.

David shook his head and scoffed at him. "Buddy, if you recall, I dated her for a while. She ended up dumping me for you, remember? She wanted you, not me. And I bet she still wants you. Just go and talk to her and you'll see."

Eugene shrugged. "What if it's something I don't wanna hear, that she wants to leave me?"  
David patted his friend's shoulder and gave him a faint smile. "Then you'll know, Eugene. Trust me. And whatever happens, we're all there for you, okay?"

Eugene smiled weakly at him. "Okay. You're right, Dave. I'll talk to her when she gets back."

David smiled and patted his shoulder. "Good. Now let's go see Siddiq and see what we can do."

Both walked together towards the motel, keeping their minds on the tasks at hand.

But David felt bad for Eugene. And he couldn't bring himself to tell him what he knows about Rosita.

~0~

A few hours later on the road, Rick decided to come to a stop at the halfway mid-point between Alexandria and Hilltop near the ruins of an abandoned town. Dani pulled out her brown bag of sandwiches she had made the night before and started handing them out to her family. "I've got chicken and roast beef," she announced proudly. "Not the deli kind, but they'll do."

Rick smiled at her as he took a roast beef sandwich. "Thanks, Dani," he told her.

Carl leaned back and grabbed a chicken sandwich while Daryl started to scoff down a roast beef. The twins wanted chicken, so Dani gave them half a sandwich each along with chopped carrots. And Dani proceeded to consume her roast beef sandwich with relish. She looked around the area they were in and felt at peace.

"Aren't we supposed to build some kind of building here, Dad," Carl asked his father. "Like a real rest area."

Rick nodded. "That's one of the things next on our list. After we reinforce the road to Oceanside."

"Good," Daryl responded. "There should be some kind of place here for the patrols." He then looked around cautiously as he gulped down the last bit of roast beef. "In fact, I haven't seen any of them in a couple of hours."

Dani shrugged. "Maybe they're taking care of a walker or two. So far, it's been quiet." She smiled. "I like that."

Darren stood up in the wagon and looked over the edge at the crumbling buildings before him. He faced his mother and pointed at the wrecked stores. "Did people live here before," he asked.

Dani nodded. "Yes. A long time ago."

"And they don't live here anymore because of those things, right," Derrick asked with a frown.

Dani rubbed his back with her hand. "That's right. When the walkers came, everyone fled their homes and towns to escape. And they never came back."

"But our place is safe," Darren said, sounding cheerful. "Because there's no walkers."

"That's right, Darren," Daryl answered him as he took a swig of water. "We make sure no walkers are there. Or on this road."

"That's good," Derrick responded. "Those walkers stink!"

The adults chuckled at the little boys statement. Derrick then started to laugh, knowing he pleased his parents, Rick and Carl.

Carl looked over his father's shoulder and his face grew serious. He then touched Rick's shoulder and pointed out into the road. "Dad, look," he warned him.

Everyone looked at where Carl was pointing and saw six walkers stagger towards them, arms outstretched and snarling. Derrick and Darren gasped as they themselves pointed to the oncoming walkers.

"That's them! That's them," Darren shouted, almost starting to cry.

"It's okay," Rick assured them. "Your daddy and I will take care of this. Carl, get your gun out but don't fire. There could be more nearby."

"Dani, you stay with the kids. I got this," Daryl told her as he got up and climbed out of the wagon with Rick. Daryl then aimed his crossbow and shot an arrow right through the head of one of them, making Darren gasp a little.

"It's all right," Dani assured her sons as she stood up with her sons holding up her handgun. "Daddy and Uncle Rick are killing them."

"But Mommy! The road's supposed to be safe," Derrick cried.

Darren's eyes grew wide and he began to panic. "Mommy," he screamed, pointing to the front of the wagon.

Dani turned to the front and saw three walkers lumbering towards the horses. Dani grew furious and she shot the walkers in the head, alarming Rick and Daryl.

Carl then fired at two other walkers who had grabbed Rick by his arm. Daryl finished the last one with his buck knife. Both Rick and Daryl looked up at her as she nodded towards them, assuring them the boys were safe. "I'm sorry about the gunshots," she told them. "They were going after the horses. There was no time…"

Rick held up his hand to stop her talking and nodded in appreciation. "I understand. You did good." Then they were all silent now except for the small sobs of the frightened children.

"It's okay," Dani said to her sons, putting her gun back in her holster. "They're dead now. They won't get to you now."

She kneeled down and hugged them both hard, feeling herself almost starting to cry. She looked up at Rick and scowled, "This road was supposed to be safe! What the hell happened?"

Then a man riding a horse started to ride up to them. A patrolman dressed in riot gear. He got closer and became stunned at what he saw. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, everyone," he started, almost whimpering. Then his eyes grew wide when he saw Rick. "Mr. Grimes! I am so sorry about this! I….."  
"Don't apologize," Rick growled angrily at him. "Tell me why the hell your zone wasn't clear."

The patrolman's voice started to stutter, rightfully so. "I…I….j..just came through here. But the road was clear. Then I heard the gunshots and…"

Rick took a step towards the man, breathing furiously through his nostrils. "Get…off..your…horse..NOW!"

"Um…..yessir….I'm…so sorry," the patrolman replied as he got off his stead.

And then Rick started to punch him hard in his face, his shoulders, torso and legs, making the man buckle to the ground.

Daryl stood by the wagon, watching Rick beating this man as Dani looked on with anger in her eyes. This man deserved this and they knew it. She sat back on the bench and gathered her sons to her, telling them it was okay. But she knew this was a scary situation.

"This road was not safe," Rick yelled at the man as he cowered from his blows. "You had five miles. FIVE MILES! Don't lie to me and tell me you were busy! This road is an artery! It is our only trading route between the communities! And your job is to keep it safe! And if you can't do your job, what the hell good are you? We have people back who would kill for these jobs! And you fuck it up! And what for? Huh? WHAT THE FUCK FOR?"

He then pointed to Carl, Daryl, Dani and the twins as he picked up the patrolman by his collar. "Look at them! This is my family! My son, my brother, his wife and their children! And because you fucked up, they could have been killed! Do you understand? This road is too important to lose!"

The man slowly stood up and panted with shame. "I am so sorry about this, Mr. Grimes. I was distracted. I should've been more diligent on my job and I wasn't. I promise it won't happen again."

"Eh, bullshit," Daryl growled at him. "Whatever you were doin', it had nothin' to do with your job."

The boy's whimpers started to fade as their mother consoled them, whispering to them that it was okay and there was nothing to worry. But she couldn't help but glare at this man for his incompetence. Her children were frightened enough.

"Tell me your name and where you're from," Rick demanded. "I need to report this."

"Um….it's Benjamin. And I'm from the Kingdom," the patrolman replied.

"Well, Benjamin, I am going to report this to Ezekiel. And if this happens again, you will be replaced. Is that clear?"

"Yessir. Loud and clear. I promise, this is the last time this ever happens again on my watch," Benjamin said as he walked to his horse.

Rick climbed onto the wagon as Daryl climbed on the other side. "Remember, Benjamin, we've worked so hard and sacrificed so much to make this work. This road is the foundation of what we've made. And if this road isn't safe, it all falls apart. These days, being a patrolman is one of the most important jobs we have. Remember that next time you patrol your zone."

After Benjamin rode down the road, Rick started up the wagon as Dani and Daryl spoke to their sons, trying to assure them that despite what happened, they were safe.

"I know what you saw was scary, but Uncle Rick is right," Dani told them. "This road has to be safe."

"But, the walkers still came," Darren spoke with fear in his voice. "They would have killed us."

"Yeah, but Daddy and Rick took care of it," Daryl told him. "And your momma killed some too."

"But the walkers came because of that man. He didn't look out for us," Derrick said, sounding hurt. "That's why Uncle Rick beat him, right?"

Dani nodded. "He didn't do his job and one bite is all it takes for you to become one of them."

Rick leaned back and rubbed the top of Derrick's head. "I'm sorry you both had to see that. I really am. But Benjamin didn't do his job. Remember, we will keep you safe no matter what."

Darren smiled. "Promise," he asked.

Rick smiled back at the little boy. "Promise."

 **I am so sorry I was late on this chapter. But more chapters are coming soon. Next chapter; a nice reunion with an old friend. But problems arise in the form of a stunning event. Also at the Safe Zone, Carol and David find trouble with Negan and the new group who just arrived.**

 **Also, I am so excited about the Mid Season Premier! But I'm also scared about some characters that we all love too. I hope they make it through the rest of the season! Thanks and please review!**


End file.
